


we have not touched the stars (nor are we forgiven)

by taoslefteyelid



Category: Among Us (Video Game), EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Breeding ?, Choking, Happily Ever After, I don't know how to tag that sehun gets called, Impostor Zitao, M/M, Oxygen Deprivation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun has a nice tummy what else, Sehun is blue and Zitao is red, Tentacles, They're on the Skeld, Tongues, What else do you want from me, Xenophilia, a bitch boy, but that happens, cheesy as fuck, here you go. just take it., like their jackets used to be, okay, please. destiel pushed me over the edge., that's the only reason im posting this, this was written as a joke it's very obvious, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/pseuds/taoslefteyelid
Summary: there is one monsterfucker among us.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	we have not touched the stars (nor are we forgiven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [localpubcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/localpubcat/gifts).



> this started out as a joke and i also kinda kept up the pretence that it was a joke through the whole thing please do not expect anything this is literally just taohun in the skeld and sehun gets horny over tongue like idk what else to tell you dude this is just how it is. also at one point sehun gets off to O2 being shut down. i'm sorry just take this.
> 
> also the ghostwriter (hi seven) wants you all to know that this is very sexy and a fun time all around. fundamentally i disagree but i love them too much to deplatform them.

It doesn’t take long till Sehun finds Zitao. 

Zitao’s bright red suit is hard to miss, and he usually holes up in electrical after the crew meetings. Probably because he’s one of the few people still willing to do tasks down there, after what happened to Green. 

Most people on the ship don’t exchange names, opting instead to go by their suit colours. To everyone else, Sehun is simply Blue, but him and Zitao are closer than most. 

“Hey,” he says, way more cheerfully than anyone entering electrical ever would. “Don’t leave me behind next time. It gets scary alone with an Impostor running loose.” 

Not that Sehun isn’t perfectly capable of fighting an Impostor off. He definitely doesn’t follow the “no personal weapons” rule, what with the knives strapped to his forearms. 

To be honest, Sehun isn’t sure if meeting an Impostor would be that bad. Sure, they’re murderers, but he can’t stand most of the crew on this ship anyway (except for Zitao) and he’s heard… stories about Impostors and certain… appendages of theirs. 

Sehun shakes the thought out of his head. He can’t be thinking about alien dick at a time like this, especially when he’s around the one human he’s kinda sorta a bit enamoured by. 

“Sehun,” Zitao says, turning around, a little gruffer than usual. He has his helmet on. “What are you doing here? I specifically asked Black to keep you out of electrical for tasks today. This place is… dangerous.” 

Sehun pouts. 

“I wanna stick with you today. I have a wiring task in storage and I really don’t want to do it, so…” 

He trails off, almost sing-song. Zitao usually ends up with two sets of tasks, but he doesn’t complain, so Sehun happily lets him do his. 

Zitao looks at him, and then sighs, pressing the button by his neck to put his helmet down. His hair is tousled, and he’s smiling slightly, a very attractive combination. 

“Meet me there,” he says. “I’ll bring some tools to make it go quicker. If you run into anyone suspicious, just yell as loud as you can, and I’ll be there.”

Sehun grins, and leans in to give Zitao a quick peck on the cheek. It’s something he hasn’t done before, but he has the self confidence of the void, so it doesn’t fluster him as much as it should. Still makes him blush though, because the look on Zitao’s face is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

As he shuffles his way out of electrical, he passes by Yellow in the doorway. They nod at each other, and Sehun wishes he had his helmet on so he could pull a face. He could care less about Yellow. He always hogs the comms. 

Storage is a damp place, not exactly ideal for wiring tasks. Sehun stands awkwardly by the wall where he’s supposed to be working, and runs a hand through his hair. 

He gets impatient pretty quickly, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, knives at the ready to pull into his hands if the need arises. 

A few minutes in, and there’s a low hum, before the lights in the room start to dim. Fuck. It’s only a matter of time until Sehun’s field of vision is restricted to what’s directly in front of him.

It’s not unusual to have a power outage, but with an Impostor on the loose-

Suddenly, there’s the faint beginnings of a scream from the general direction behind Sehun, which cuts out abruptly with a brief gurgle. He could be imagining it, but the vents run through the whole ship, and he knows they carry sound. Something’s wrong. 

The only person he truly worries for other than himself is Zitao, and he’s starting to get restless. He shouldn’t be taking this long. Sehun turns to go to electrical to check on Zitao, and see if he heard the scream too, when something shifts behind him. 

He turns, ready to slide his knives into his hands at a moment’s notice, until his vision adjusts, and he sees who it is. 

“Zitao,” he sighs out. “I was worried.” 

Zitao looks a little out of breath, which makes sense considering he’s probably run here from weapons, because he’s holding a soldering iron and a torch precariously in his hands. Wasn’t he just in electrical? Sehun shakes his head. He knows Zitao is fast. 

“Did you hear that?”, Sehun asks, and it looks like Zitao visibly pales. 

“Yeah,” he replies. “I ran to get to you as soon as I could. I haven’t seen anything suspicious, but we’ll keep our eyes peeled.” 

“Yeah,” Sehun breathes out. The lights are starting to brighten again, which means someone probably fixed them. It’s a slow process though, and it’s still kinda dark. 

“Here,” Zitao says, gesturing for Sehun to take the torch. “You can hold it up so I can see what I’m wiring up for you.” 

Sehun complies, situating himself behind Zitao, watching as he methodically starts to fix the broken wires. 

For a second, he thinks he catches red stuff, like blood, on Zitao’s glove, but then he remembers that Zitao’s suit is just red, full stop. 

“Are you done?”, Sehun asks quietly. 

“Almost, Hun-ah.” 

A nickname. Zitao’s used it before but it doesn’t stop Sehun from feeling giddy about it. 

“Come with me after this?”, Sehun asks. “I hate to pull you away from your tasks, but I have to realign the engines, and… I don’t want to go alone.” 

Zitao straightens then, setting the soldering iron down. He closes the hatch for the wiring and turns to Sehun. They’re very close. 

“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” Zitao says, with startling conviction. “I can assure that much.” 

Sehun’s torn between “I can take care of myself, thanks” (but flirtily) and a gushing “Thank you”. 

He settles for not saying anything at all, gripping Zitao’s gloved hand in his own and tugging playfully, up through the corridor that leads through the Cafeteria. He starts babbling about something Cyan did, something light that neither he or Zitao care much about. 

When they get to the engine, Zitao hovers behind him as Sehun gently realigns the valve to where it’s supposed to be. 

“I have to do the lower engine too,” Sehun huffs, softly. 

“It’s okay,” Zitao says. “I don’t have much to do anyways.” 

Sehun turns from where he’s crouching by the engine, and grins. 

“Maybe we-”

He’s interrupted by what sounds like a clatter from the corridor they came from. Both of them are instantly on high alert, trying to peer out without being sighted. 

Zitao turns to him. 

“Go to the lower engine,” he whispers. “Just do your tasks. I’ll go check on what’s going on.” 

Sehun wants to protest, but he knows Zitao won’t listen, so he nods resignedly. 

“Be careful,” he says. 

Zitao smiles, but it’s a little sad. 

“Promise.”

Ten minutes later, Sehun’s done realigning the engines, and he hasn’t heard from Zitao yet. He fidgets nervously by the upper engine, and then decides to brave the corridor. 

He’s painfully aware of every single sound his footsteps make, and the corridor seems never-ending. That is, until he starts to see traces of blood leading up it, starting to pool near the closest door. The medbay. 

He runs, fearing the worst, willing Zitao to still be alive, expecting to see him bruised and bleeding while an Impostor stands over him. His knives are out, in his hands and ready, as he stumbles his way into the medbay. 

God was he wrong. 

Orange is lying on the floor, seemingly gruesomely torn in half. Their helmet lies to the side, visor cracked and bloody. And triumphantly standing above them, bright red and unmistakable…

“Zitao?”, Sehun says, voice quavering, knees almost going weak. His knives clatter to the floor. He doesn’t know what to feel. Zitao’s the Impostor. Holy shit. Holy fuck. 

Zitao turns, a splatter of blood over his cheek. He doesn’t look human, eyes a dusky shade of red, and something’s off with his mouth. His eyes widen when he sees Sehun, in a mix of what looks like shock, horror, and shame. 

“No,” Zitao rasps out, and oh my god his  _ tongue _ . It’s longer than usual, and Sehun’s starting to heat up all over. His brain still doesn’t know how to feel, but his dick sure as hell does. 

Fucking focus, he tells himself. Zitao’s the Impostor. Orange is  _ dead _ . 

It’s hard though. Orange was always an asshole, and said stuff that made everyone on the crew uncomfortable. And… Sehun would be lying if he said Zitao doesn’t look hotter with blood all over him. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Zitao says and Sehun can’t stop looking at the way his mouth is moving. It’s different, and his teeth are a lot sharper, and his tongue looks… longer, wetter, a bunch of things that Sehun can’t name but are very attractive. “Fuck, Sehun, you weren’t supposed to see me like this-” 

Sehun moves to take a step forward,look at the carnage more carefully, but then Zitao is moving, faster than he ever has before, and Sehun finds himself pinned against the wall, legs wrapping around Zitao’s waist as Zitao pins his hands down. 

“Orange-”, Sehun starts, and Zitao’s eyes glow red, and Sehun’s pants get a little tighter. 

“I didn’t want you to know,” Zitao says, and he sounds panicked. “Fuck, you’re going to tell everyone, I can’t let you-” 

Sehun gapes at him. 

“You’re the one who killed Green? All that blood and everything that we had to clean off the wires? That was you?”

“No!”, Zitao rushes, and it almost looks like he’s starting to tear up. “No, no, Sehun, listen, there’s another one on the ship, and I don’t know who it is. Fuck, fuck, I don’t know what to say, I don’t want you to hate me, and I’m not going to hurt you, but please don’t tell anyone-” 

There’s a solitary tear running down Zitao’s face. 

Sehun wrenches his hand out of Zitao’s grip, and Zitao panics, moving to pin him down again, but then Sehun gently rests his hands on Zitao’s face, thumbing away the tear and the blood, taking him in, mouth slightly open. 

“Don’t cry,” he says softly. “I won’t tell.” 

Zitao stares at him, a bit taken off guard, and moves his hand to rest on Sehun’s waist keeping him pressed into the wall. Sehun moves his hand from Zitao’s cheek to his lips. 

“Can you…”

Sehun trails off, hoping Zitao gets the idea. 

Zitao looks at him, unsure, and then opens his mouth. 

Oh  _ god _ , Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his life. Zitao’s teeth are sharp, ridged, and his tongue coils out till past his chin. Sehun gasps as it flicks and nudges against his hand, and it’s wet and slimy, but in a good way. He thinks about how it would feel fucking into him, and all apprehension goes out the space port. 

“I want this inside me,” he says, trying not to moan as Zitao’s tongue tries to wrap around his hand. 

Zitao blinks at him. 

“What?”, he asks, somewhat in disbelief, eyes still that brilliant red, almost slit like. He looks confused, which is valid, considering Sehun just saw him murder their crewmate, but Sehun can’t bring himself to care. 

“Your tongue,” Sehun mumbles, already thinking about everything he wants Zitao to do to him. “I want it inside me. I want it to fuck me open till I can’t see-” 

Sehun’s interrupted by Zitao growling, a low and heady sound that goes straight to Sehun’s crotch, and then he’s being manhandled, shoved roughly into one of the rickety beds. 

“Are you always this fucking easy?”, Zitao asks, climbing over him. Sehun ignores him, pulling him down to kiss him. 

Zitao’s tongue explores his mouth immediately, and Sehun can only suck desperately on it in response. It’s like his mouth is being fucked, and Sehun just knows his lips are going to be red and sensitive after this. 

He’s surprisingly gentle with Sehun, considering what he is, but Sehun’s used to it. Impostor or not, this is Zitao, and he takes care of Sehun. 

Zitao pulls away, and Sehun realises how desperately he’s needed air. He lies back, gasping, no doubt a sight, lips red and drool coating them. 

“I’m not,” he gasps out. “You’re just- ah, fuck, you’re just really hot, and you have a nice tongue, and I- I have feelings for you.” 

“Oh.”

Zitao stares down at him. 

“This… isn’t how I expected our confession to go but I-” 

“Yeah, and I didn’t expect you to be a murderous alien with a delightful tongue, I get it, you’re in love with me, me too, but  _ please _ . I need you in me.” 

“Someone’s a desperate little slut,” Zitao grits out. Sehun whines in agreement, arching his back, and sighing when Zitao starts to remove the lower half of his suit. 

“Fuck,” Sehun mumbles as he’s divested of his pants. “Fuck, I’ll tell you how much I love you when you’re done fucking the brains out of me. There’s a moment for everything.”

“Ah yes, and now is clearly the moment to break you,” Zitao says, deadpan. “With Orange dead on the floor over there.” 

“Just fuck me-”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Zitao says, sharp like his teeth. Sehun shivers. 

Zitao situates himself between Sehun’s spread legs, bent at the knee, looking like he’s ready to feast. 

Then his tongue is pushing in, and Sehun’s never felt better. His tongue is slick, enough to make the slide in smooth, and the texture really adds something that Sehun’s never felt before to the mix. 

Sehun gasps, and then keens, eyes rolling back in his head. 

Zitao is brutal, relentless, his tongue pushing up against every sensitive spot it can. It’s like it has a mind of its own, and that mind is made up to make Sehun feel white hot all over. 

It’s so  _ wet _ , making ungodly noises whenever it re-enters Sehun’s hole. They don’t need lube at this point, Sehun doubts he’s ever gonna be fully dry down there after this ever again. 

The feeling of alien tongue inside him intensifies with each second, and it’s about to crescendo when Zitao pulls out. 

“What?”, Sehun says weakly, blinking. “No, why’d you stop?” 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Zitao says. “Properly,” he continues, before Sehun can ask what the fuck he’s been doing before this. 

Oh, and Sehun’s stomach flips over in excitement when he realises what Zitao’s going to do. 

Zitao strips, and Sehun takes a small break from being horny about what Zitao is going to do to him and instead gets horny about Zitao, and his almost human but not quite eyes and divine tongue and large arms that probably have hidden spikes in them or something. 

He’s positioned such that he can’t really see Zitao’s dick, or dick equivalent appendage, but he knows it’s going to be good, no matter what it is. 

And then Zitao actually enters him. 

“Fuck,” Zitao whispers, echoing Sehun’s sentiments exactly. 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Zitao’s thick and large and he keeps pushing in, stretching Sehun out more and more. This is definitely a tentacle of some sort, coated with something warm and slick. Sehun moans, loud, almost a scream. He’s never been this full in his life, and he’s scared he’s going to fall apart.

Zitao leans over him, nose nudging Sehun’s. 

“You okay?”, he asks. 

“Fuck,” Sehun whispers out quietly. “Fuck, yeah, yeah your tongue made me slick enough to- holy fucking  _ shit _ , you’re so  _ thick _ , what the fuck-” 

Zitao laughs lowly, and then moves to suck on Sehun’s neck, as his fucking  _ tentacle dick _ stretches Sehun out. He thinks it’s never going to end, that he’s constantly going to be stuck in this very pleasurable limbo of having Zitao suck and nibble on his neck, and being stretched out, until he splits in half. 

But then Zitao stops pushing in, and starts fucking him, and Sehun almost blacks out instantly. It’s so much, he’s so stuffed, but fuck, it feels so good, and every thrust in means that his prostate gets violently stroked. Sehun’s loud about it, obviously, moaning in a way that makes the walls echo. 

Sehun’s vaguely aware of Zitao sitting up, probably to get a better angle. God, he feels so fucking good, and he wants to live like this forever, Zitao inside of him, keeping him on the brink of consciousness. 

He genuinely feels light headed, and he’s struggling to breathe normally, and he thinks it’s just because Zitao is that good, but then Zitao freezes. 

“O2,” he breathes out. “The other one shut the O2 off.” 

“Someone else will fix it,” Sehun gasps out, the air quickly getting harder to inhale, without his helmet’s backup supply.

He… likes it like this though. Unable to breathe, at Zitao’s mercy. The dizzier he gets, the better it all feels. 

So when Zitao goes to click the button to put Sehun’s helmet back up, Sehun stops him. 

“No,” he breathes out, laboured not just because of the scarcity of oxygen in the air, but also because of how Zitao’s been fucking him. “Feels… feels good.” 

Zitao gives him a look, but complies, hand staying near the helmet just in case, and Sehun revels in the way he picks his movements back up, rocking into him with his big, slimy tentacle dick until Sehun can’t think, and he doesn’t know if he can’t think of any good reason why this should stop because it’s so good or because of the oxygen deprivation. 

Slowly though, he can breathe again. Someone must have fixed the O2, and Sehun’s lungs are grateful for not having to struggle to get air. Zitao’s still going though, and the noises Sehun is making only get louder once the oxygen is back to normal. 

If he could hear himself right now, he’d be the colour of Zitao’s suit, but it’s all lost in the urge to tell Zitao exactly how good he feels. 

Zitao covers Sehun’s hand with his own, picks it up, and gently brings it to rest on Sehun’s stomach. 

“Can you feel it?”

_ Oh.  _

He can  _ feel _ Zitao’s dick moving inside him, writhing around and pressing up against his walls, stretching him out painfully. That’s all it takes until Sehun’s cumming, all over the two of them, back arching, pushing into Zitao’s thrusts, and screaming. 

When his vision clears a bit, he remembers some of the things he’s heard about Impostors. He whines, high and scratchy.

“You’re going to- you’re going to cum in me when you do, right? Do the- the whole bonding thing where you make me your bitch boy? God, fuck, I- I already am your bitch boy. Ready for you to use literally whenever- oh my  _ god _ . Shit, fuck, please cum in me, put your little Impostor babies in me, fuck, please, fill me up-” 

He’s incoherent, almost howling, and Zitao could easily kill him right now with how helpless he is, slash his throat open, or rip him apart with that tentacle of his, but all Sehun can think of is being a hole for Zitao to use, whenever, wherever, because holy fuck, this is the best he’s ever felt. Somehow, he’s hard again.

Zitao adjusts him roughly. 

“Say it again,” he demands, pupils a little wide, and Sehun struggles to stay awake, staring up at him as his oversensitive prostate gets abused. 

“I’m your little bitch boy,” Sehun sobs out, humiliated by his own actions. “I want you to keep using me like this till I can’t feel anything anymore, fuck, please. I need you- I need you to cum in me, give me your babies, so that I can- fuck, Zitao,  _ fuck-”  _

Sehun cums a second time, and oh god it  _ hurts _ . He’s so sensitive, but as he clenches around Zitao, it seems like Zitao cums too. 

The liquid is warm, and extremely thick. Gooey, almost. And it’s all inside Sehun, gushing into him, and it doesn’t stop. There’s so much, Sehun’s scared he’s going to explode, and he swears he can see his stomach develop a small bump, but it eventually ends, and overwhelming comfort takes over. Zitao pulls out, and the liquid starts to ooze out of him, and Sehun feels absolutely boneless, like he’s floating. 

Zitao leans down and kisses his forehead, and Sehun closes his eyes. He doesn’t have to worry about anything. Zitao will be here when he wakes up. 

\---

“Now that everyone’s dead,” Sehun mentions casually, as Zitao steps over Lime, who turned out to be the other impostor. It was a fight to witness, but Zitao won, obviously. “Can I cockwarm you in Navigation?” 

It was easy to get rid of the crewmates. Lime took care of most of them, and the ones Lime didn’t get, Zitao did. Only thing is, Zitao always had Sehun vouching for him, so no one ever suspected him. 

Zitao wipes the blood off his face. 

“What was stopping you before?” 

“Some of those crewmates were creepy,” Sehun explains. “I don’t need any of them getting a view of my perfect hole.” 

“You can cockwarm me wherever you want,” Zitao says. “Literally, wherever. We have this whole ship to ourselves with pretty much unlimited resources. Any surface you want.” 

Sehun stifles a moan. 

“I’m going to ride the  _ life  _ out of you on top of the Admin table.” 

“Not if I fuck your brains out in Electrical when it’s dark and creepy first.” 

Sehun shudders in anticipation. 

“I’m so glad I picked you to fall in love with,” he sighs. 

“Okay, bitch boy,” and Sehun’s stomach does a happy cartwheel at being called that. Hun-ah is a good nickname, but so are slut and bitch boy and cumdump. 

Zitao smirks at his reaction, before breaking into a genuine smile. 

“I’m glad I fell in love with you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i am filled with shame sorry about this. also yes the title is a joke richard siken im so sorry but considering the whole johnlock thing he has going i think he's seen worse. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hztwsx) and [Tumblr](https://taohun.tumblr.com).


End file.
